Tienes 0 amigos en Facebook
by SandyP
Summary: Redes sociales, paginas en donde encuentro mis tareas y todo eso en uno solo juego, en donde tener amigos en Facebook es importante si no quieres que te digan "Perdiste, tienes 0 amigos en Facebook" Cada amigo que tengas ay cuenta a sí que no los pierdas.
1. Comienzo

**Hola, bueno este es mi primer Fanfic pero solo será de prueba porque cuando termine este escribiré uno muy largo (de verdad muy largo) **

**Parejas: Style (la principal), Creek, Tyde, Dip y Bunny**

**Bueno South park no me pertenece porque por lo contrario hubiera yaoi *-***

**Bueno sin más que agregar aquí les dejo mi obra maestra (no mentira no sé si es bueno pero como ya les dije es solo de prueba)**

Era un día normal en un pequeño pueblito montañoso llamado South park, bueno a quien engaño porque ningún día es normal en South Park, ni menos cuando habían pasado 8 años y nuestros protagonistas tenían 16 ya les faltaba ese año y salían de la escuela. A pesar de los años casi nada había cambiado, siempre llevaban sus típicos gorros y no habían cambiado mucho su forma de vestir y de tratarse, y de "tratarse" me refiero a Kyle y Cartman.

¡Cállate gordo de mierda! ¡Ya te dije que no soy marica!- Se defendía Kyle ante los insulto de Cartman.

Entonces si no eres marica, ¿Por qué nunca que tomas en las fiestas que nos invitan?, ¿o es que los judíos no pueden tomar alcohol?

¡Culón de mierda ya te dije que no tiene nada que ver que no tome alcohol por ser judío!

Hola chi…- Iba a saludar alegremente Stan, iba hasta que Cartman lo interrumpió.

¡Deja de llamarme culón judío de mierda!- Cartman iba a seguir con sus insultos antisemitas hasta que vio a Stan y cambio lo que iba a decir. Mira ahora llego tu novio hippie para que te quite toda la arena de tu judía vagina.

¡AHORA SI QUE TE MATO GORDO DE MIERDA!

Kyle y Cartman se encontraban en el suelo peleando, Stan acostumbrado a esto espero a Kenny que venía no muy lejos.

Hola Ken- Stan mira hacia el lado donde peleaban Cartman y Kyle, como queriéndole decir "Mira"

Hola Stan, ¿Y ahora por qué?

No sé pero es mejor que lo separemos porque ya está durando mucho.

Kyle se encontraba sentado en el piso jadeando y Cartman en cuatro a punto de pegarle hasta que Kenny le tomo un brazo a Cartman levantándolo del piso y Stan levanto a Kyle tomándolo de la cintura para que no escapara por que seguía con intenciones de pegarle a Eric.

¡AUN NO EH TERMINADO CON TIGO CULO DE MANTECA!

Chúpame las bolas Kyle- A Cartman no le gustaba tener que golpearlo pero si le gustaba provocarlo.

Kyle iba a hablar pero Stan tapo su boca con su mano y aun no soltaba a Kyle

Stan déjalo, se ve muy lindo cuando se enoja- Dijo Kenny acariciando unas de las mejillas a Kyle haciendo que se sonrojará un poco y Stan soltó a Kyle.

¿También quiere que te golpee pervertido de mierda?- Frente al comentario de Kyle, Kenny prefirió quedarse callado para evitar más problemas.

¿Van a ir a la fiesta de Token el sábado ? Hablo Stan para cambiar el ambiente tenso que se había creado.

Cartman y Kenny asintieron con la cabeza a excepción de Kyle.

¿Y tú Kyle?- Pregunto Stan.

No sé, es que tú siempre te vas con Wendy y me dejas solo, Kenny va a follar por ahí, Cartman asecha con su cámara fotográfica y al final Bebe empieza a joderme y no sé por qué si ya tuve relaciones sexuales con ella y eso era lo que quería así que al final siempre me voy para mi casa.

Perdón por dejarte solo ¿sí?- Dijo Stan pasando uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Kyle- te prometo que pasare más rato contigo aunque me cueste terminar con Wendy- Kyle se sonrojó de sobremanera.

¿Kyle? ¿Estás bien, estas rojo?

Si, si estoy bien.

Kyle Pov

No, no estoy bien, ni menos que la persona que amo se comporte tan marica con migo pero solo de juego, pero lástima que no pueda decirle a Stan cuanto lo amo, no ahora pero luego me voy a declarar, lo que me da fuerzas es que me jode todo el día porque tengo buen culo y bueno cualquier cumplido que me haga cuenta.

Stan me saco de mis pensamientos cuando grito del susto al escuchar la bocina del autobús, me causo mucha gracia y comencé a reír histéricamente.

Joder Stan amo tu cara cuando te asustas- Dije mientras me reía pero solo me empujo al autobús para que subiera. Una vez dentro fue directamente a sentarse con Wendy y yo me senté al lado de Kenny.

Que sínico, ¿No?- Me dijo Kenny

Si después de prometerme que me prestaría más atención a mí- Conteste mientras veía a Stan con Wendy casi meandose de la risa.

No me refiero a Stan, hablo de Butters porque me dijo que el culo de Cartman solo lo utilizaba y míralos feliz de la vida compartiendo un emparedado de jamón.

Yo savia que a Kenny le gustaba Butters y el savia que a mi Stan y nos dábamos consejos mutuamente.

Sabes Kenny, deberías acercarte un poco más a Butters, porque espiándolo no conseguirás nada con el- No le quitaba la vista a Stan y a Wendy hasta que Kenny me hablo.

Y tú deberías matar a la zorra de Wendy y te queda el camino libre- Me dijo mientras sacaba una caja de jugo, me ofreció pero negué con la cabeza.

Por mi lo hubiera hecho ya hace muchísimo tiempo, pero siendo Stan el capitán del equipo de futbol y con ese cuerpazo que tiene, podría conseguirse a cualquier otra además mas es muy lindo y…- no pude seguir por que ya habíamos llegado a la escuela.

Fin Kyle Pov

Chicos, ahora sí que Wendy no termina con migo- Dijo Stan.

Eso ya es una frase típica tuya Stan, y después andas de negro otra vez, eso se llama ser masoquista- Agrego Kenny.

Pero esta vez va enserio- Stan fue bajando su tono de voz cuando vio que se acercaba el team de Craig.

Cuidado chicos, llegaron los dolores.

Cuida lo que sale de tu boca Marsh- Amenazo Craig mostrando su típica seña y su infaltable voz, monótona y nasal- Solo veníamos a avisarles que la fiesta de Token será esta noche y no mañana por los padres de Token se fueron ayer- dicho eso se fue

Sonó el timbre y todos se fueron a clases.

**Perdón por algún error ortográfico T_T bueno esto sería el primer capítulo y en esta historia me inspiré en un video que vi que se llamaba así ****Knife Party - Internet Friends [Music Video] y no leemos en el próximo****capítulo, ADIOS!**


	2. ¿Estas listo?

**Hola, soy yo otra ves jijiji el capítulo anterior estuvo muy corto así que este lo are más largo, me demorare un poco más en sacar el tercer capítulo. Sin más aquí el segundo capítulo =D**

_En el infierno_

Oye Pip se me ocurrió una idea genial- Decía el anticristo mientras miraba la tele.

Si se trata de volver a la tierra me parece bien- Contesto Pip.

Bien mira qué tal si hacemos una guerra entre las páginas de internet que más visita la gente.

¿Cómo? Es que no te entiendo- Pip estaba muy desconcertados con la ocurrencia de su novio.

Mira ya tengo todos los concursantes en mente y es algo como esto: El que tenga 0 amigos en Facebook pierde, ¡PIP ES LA MEJOR IDEA QUE SE ME HA OCURRIDO HASTA AHORA! Ven sígueme- Dicho esto Demian abrió un portal que los llevo directo a una cabaña que se hicieron a las afuera de South park.

_Mientras tanto en clases_

¡DEJA DE TIRARME PAPELES BARRIL DE MANTECA!- Grito Kyle a Cartman.

¿Pasa algo Kyle?- Interrumpió la pelea el señor garrison.

Nada- Dijo Kyle mirando con odio a Cartman, este solo limito a reír.

Oye...Pss... Kyle- Intentaba llamar la atención de Kyle, Stan.

¿Qué?- Contesto enojado el pelirrojo y vio que Stan le extendía un papel.

¿Le puedes pasar esto a wen?- Dijo Stan mientras le dedica una tierna sonrisa.

No, prefiero evitar la visita a la directora o el consejero- Pero la verdad no se lo quería entregar a Wendy por celos, pero Stan puso carita de cachorro abandonado y no se pudo resistir- está bien pásamelo- lo tomo y lo vio disimulada mente y decía lo siguiente: ¿Te tomaste la pastilla o llevo condones?- Kyle rápidamente se lo paso a Wendy y al rato después Wendy se lo devolvió y lo volvió a ver y decía: Lleva condones amor, recuerda que tenemos que irnos tempranos a mi casa mis padres se irán en pocas horas. Le paso el papel a Stan pensando en lo escrito en aquellos papelitos.

Stan Pov

Me fije que Kyle vio lo que decía en esos papeles y no quiero que él me vea a si, por que ambos sabemos que cuan do agá el amor con Wen otra vez terminara con migo, soy masoquista.

Oye Kyle- Intente llamar su atención por segunda vez.

¿Qué?- Me dijo muy enojado

Mira me fije que viste lo que le mande a Wendy- le dije un poco nervioso y me miro asustado.

D-de verdad n-no fue- Suspiro- lo siento Stan

Me molesto mucho que los allá visto por qué no tiene el derecho de saber lo que hago con mi novia, le iba responder pero toco para salir a almorzar.

Hola Stannie- me dijo Wendy.

Hola wen- la salude y la sabe, luego vi que Kyle se acercaba.

Stan, hola pu… digo Wendy- sé que Kyle odia a mi novia y mi novia a Kyle.

Ah hola, Stan vamos a almorzar tengo hambre- Sé que mi novia quería que me alejara de Kyle.

B-bueno es que Kyle m-me quería decir algo- intentaba no sonar nervioso

Si era para que almorzáramos juntos, desde que volviste la semana pasada que no almuerzas con nosotros- Ahora que lo pienso es verdad, Wendy quería que pasara rato solo con ella.

Si, Wen no te enojes acuérdate de esta noche- Le guiñe el ojo y se fue con sus amigas.

Fin Stan Pov

_Con el team de Craig_

Deberíamos invitar a Damián y a Pip- Propuso Clyde

S-si ¡GAH! Tengo muchas ganas de ¡GAH! d-de ver a Pip- Tweek apoyo la idea

Token pásame tu teléfono- Craig había extendido su mano para recibir el teléfono de token y comenzó a marcar el número 666.

_¿Halo?, te dije que no me llamaras a este número_- Hablo Damián enojado

Lo siento, solo te quería invitar a la fiesta de token- Lo invito Craig

Damián vio la oportunidad perfecta para su plan que se le había ocurrido hace un par de horas

_¡CLARO QUE ASISTIRE! Dime la hora y ay estaré_

De 22:00 a 05:50

_Muy bien adiós-_ Dicho esto Damián colgó

_Con Stan y Kyle_

Stan Pov

¿Desde cuándo me parece tan atractivo Kyle?, sé que muchos babean por él pero ahora lo noto Kyle se puso más atractivo desde que se cortó el pelo e hizo desaparecer su afro, tenía el pelo largo casi hasta los hombros era rizado y siempre me eh preguntado por qué no tiene la piel tan blanca y no tiene pecas si es pelirrojo.

¿Kyle?- estaba comiendo así que solo asintió con la cabeza- ¿Por qué si eres pelirrojo no tienes pecas y no tienes la piel tan blanca?- trago y se preparó para hablar.

Porque soy ambulante diurno- me jodi de la risa por qué lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Cuando ya me calme seguimos conversando muy animadamente y vi que Rebecca de acercaba.

Kyle, necesito que me agás un favor- con el tiempo se habían hecho muy buenos amigos- quiero que me pases a buscará a mi casa para ir a la fiesta de token es la única forma de que me dejen ir, ¿podrías?

Si por mí no hay problema, ¿Stan?- me miro para saber si yo quería, solo asentí con la cabeza.

Fin Stan Pov

Toco el timbre para terminar el y esperaban con ansias que tocara el timbre de salida para ir a arreglarse eh ir a la fiesta de Token.

Cuando por fin toco todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

_En casa de Kyle_

¡MAMA LLEGE!- Dijo Kyle mientras dejaba sus cosas en el sillón y se iba a su cuarto.

¡KYLE ACUERDATE QUE SI QUIERE IR A ESA FIESTA DEVES A AYUDAR A IKE A TERMINAR SUS TAREAS- Grito la mama de Kyle mientras este subías las escaleras_._

¡SI MAMA!, porque tengo que tener un hermano-llego al cuarto de su hermano- bueno Ike dime rápido y yo te hago las tareas que estoy apurado- el canadiense solo asintió con la cabeza.

Kyle ya había terminado y estaba en baño dándose una ducha y de repente sonó su teléfono, pero por suerte ya estaba terminando a sí que tomo una toalla se secó un poco y contesto.

¿Diga?

_Kyle, soy yo Damián_

Ah, hola tanto tiempo ¿Cómo estás?

_Bien mira, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de token_

Si, ¿por q…- no termino de hablar porque el anticristo lo interrumpió

_A bueno era para saber, ¿y los demás todos irán?_

Sí, pero ahora te tengo que cortar porque me llamaste mientras me bañaba

_Jeje perdón_

No, no importa adiós- y colgó, se secó bien y se vistió. Al legar a su habitación le llego un mensaje de Rebecca recordando que la tenía que pasar a buscar junto con Stan.

¡VERDAD!, pero son las 07:00 aún tengo tiempo quedan 3 horas, mejor voy a casa de Stan.

_Con Damián_

Listo, termine- Hablo el anticristo

¿Terminar que?- Pregunto Pip

Ten ponte esto- Le puso una pulsera en la mano que tenía el logo de Formspring y era como un botón, el que Damián apretó y de ay salió una pantalla como si se tratase de una Data, en donde podías crear un personaje.

¿Qué es esto?- Pip estaba sorprendido por el aparato que creo su novio.

¡FUNCIONA!, Pip mira créate un personaje asegúrate de ser irreconocible porque también jugaremos.

Bu-bueno- Respondió el rubio un poco desconcertado

Te espero en la cocina- Pip asintió con la cabeza

Minutos después llego Pip, estaba muy cambiado: Primero se cambió de sexo ahora era mujer, tenía el pelo largo rubio, ojos celestes, y abultados senos, tenía una polera blanca que decía Formspring (por que no habían otras) un jeans negros y zapatos con unos 7 centímetro de algo blancos con azul.

¿Quién eres tú?

En vez de Damián había una pelinegra con el pelo un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con un short negro, una polera blanca y chalas negros con 15 centímetros, pero tenía una pulsera con la G de Google igual en forma de botón.

Soy yo Damián, igual jugare representare Google

¿Y por qué tenemos que estar tan diferentes?- Pregunto la rubia

Ya lo sabrás- Responda ya ahora la anticristo

_En casa de Stan_

Stan estaba en su cuarto en la computador con Kenny pasando el rato para ir a casa token cuando sienten que tocan el timbre, pensó que era para su mama así que no fue a abrir hasta que tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

Stan soy yo- Escucho la voz de Kyle a sí que le fue a abrir

Hola Kyle- saludo el pelinegro

Hola Stan, hola Kenny- Kenny estaba tan concentrado en el computador que le respondio con un mhm

Yo creí que se saludaba con un "hola"- Dijo Kyle enojado por el "saludo" de Kenny- acuérdense que ay que pasar a buscar a Rebecca.

Yo no puedo- Dijo Kenny

¿Por qué?- Pregunto Stan

Es que le prometí a Butters que iría por el para que no valla solo, pero nos encontramos allá

Bueno no importa- El teléfono de Kyle comenzó a sonar

Dime Reb- Reb era el sobrenombre que le había puesto Kyle a Rebecca para abreviar su nombre.

_¿Te puedes venir a mi casa ahora?_

Kyle alejo un poco su celular para poder hablar sin que lo escuchara.

Am, Rebecca dice que fuéramos a su casa

A mí no me molesta- le respondio Stan

Si Reb, ahora vamos chao

_Adiós Kyle te espero-_ Y corto

Bueno ya vamos- Dijo Kyle y se fueron directo a donde Rebecca.

Ya yo me voy, chao- Se despidió Kenny

Luego de caminar y pasar por papas fritas llegaron y tocaron el timbre, los recibieron los padres de Rebecca.

Hola chicos, adelante Rebecca está en su cuarto- La mama de Rebecca la les había tomado más confianza. Fueron a su habitación y ahí estaba ella con su Notebook.

Hola chicos- se acercó y les dio un beso en la mejilla a los 2 en forma de saludo.

¿Y Mark?, ¿Por qué no fuiste con él?

Es que peleamos y se enojó con migo, me dijo que no me iba a llevar y se fue hace poco- A Rebecca se le había quitado la timidez cuando llego a la escuela pública.

Bueno, ya falta 1 hora deberíamos ir a caminar para pasar la hora- Dio la idea Stan

Bien, vamos a tomar algo y vamos a casa de Token le diré a mi mama

Bueno- dijeron al mismo tiempo Stan y Kyle

_En casa de Token_

Esto empezó antes de lo que yo pensaba- Dijo el dueño de la casa en donde se estaba realizando la fiesta, Craig asintió con la cabeza

Y es verdad, empezaron a llegar invitados a las 09:00 y ya a las 09:15 estaba casi lleno a sí que empezó la música y las luces esperando a que los que faltaran llegaran y no eran muchos. Había muchas personas, incluso que no iban ni a la escuela, pero bueno ay que conocer nuevas personas.

_Con Kenny y Butters _

Kenny preparo bien su cara de inocente por que no agrada mucho a los padres de Butters, toco el timbre y espero a que le abrieran, se alivió porque el que lo recibió era el mismo Butters.

Ho-hola Kenny, vámonos ahora que la fiesta ya e-empezó- Inicio conversación el rubio menor.

Bueno, pero yo quería estar un rato más asolas contigo- Esto que dijo Kenny izo que Butters se sonrojara.

Me-mejor otro día n-no me gusta ser impuntual-Butters savia lo pervertido que era Kenny así que prefiero no quedar solo con él.

_Con Rebecca, Stan y Kyle_

¿QUE?, y hace cuanto empezó, ¡MEDIA HORA Y AHORA ME ABISAS! – A Stan lo había llamado Craig diciéndole que ya había comenzado la fiesta hace rato.

_Pensé que ya estabas ay pero luego no te vi y te avise, no te tengo por qué darte explicaciones solo ven-_ Dicho eso C_raig colgó._

¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Rebecca

¿Ya terminaron de beber?- Kyle y Rebecca asintieron con la cabeza- bueno la fiesta empezó hace media hora a sí que partiendo.

Bueno- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Kyle y Rebecca

Al final se fueron en un taxi porque les quedaba muy lejos la casa de Token, cuando el taxi los dejo afuera de la casa de Token ya podían ver luces y escuchar la música, se bajaron y tocar innumerables veces el timbre ya que con la música no se escuchaba nada, les abrió Tweek y este los hizo pasar y luego llegaron Kenny junto a Butters.

H-hola chicos ¡GAH!- Saludo el rubio más nervioso.

Hola- Saludaron todos los recién llegados

¡GAH!- pasen

Pasaron y se unieron a la fiesta. Ya me in para donde imaginó que sabrán por donde estaba Stan, bueno si no lo saben se los diré, estaba junto a Wendy muy apegados los dos bailando, Kenny intentaba ligarse a una chica por ay, mientras Butters y Tweek estaban acorralados por 5 chicas y Kyle estaba sentado en unos de los sillones con Mark y Rebecca conversando tomando bebida, ya que ninguno de los 3 tomaban alcohol.

Si, y cuando yo y Mark vimos Ju on, Mark no podía ir a ningún lado solo y dormía con migo y una vez me planche el pelo, me puse un vestido blanco que tenía mi mama, había comprado colorante rojo así que me eche por todos lados y me arrastre hacia donde estaba el haciendo ese ruido que hace la tipa cuando se aparece y cuando Mark se despertó salió corriendo de la casa.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Rieron Kyle y Rebecca menos Mark

Y cuéntale a Kyle lo que paso después Mark- este la miro con odio y conto

Primero no sé cuál es la gracia y segundo salí corriendo de mi casa y mientras corría me encontré con el camión de helados que siempre se estaciona un rato cerca de mi casa y le empezó a preguntar que si había visto Ju on y me pregunto qué era eso, yo le dije que era una película de terror y que ahora el demonio de la película me iba a matar, no me creyó así que regrese a casa con una piedra y pille a mi hermana en el piso riéndose como retrasada mental mientras yo estaba a punto de llorar.

Hubo más risas de partes de los que escucharon la historia, hasta que se acercó una chica y saco a bailar a Mark y quedaron Kyle y Rebecca solos.

No puedo creer Mark se fue corriendo de tu casa- Dijo Kyle entre risas

Si jajaja fue hace poco por eso andamos peleados, porque no vamos a, Rebecca no pudo seguir por que una rubia con una polera que decía Formspring de grandes pechos se les acerco sentándose al lado de Kyle.

Oye pelirrojo, ¿quieres bailar?- Le dijo seductoramente la rubia que ya me imagino sabrán quien es.

S-si- dijo tímidamente Kyle, pero en vez de ir a bailar la rubia llevo a la habitación de los padres de Token y ay estaba una pelinegra que también me imagino sabrán quien es. Sentaron a Kyle en una silla y la pelinegra lo sujeto de los hombros para que no escaparan.

¡NO PORFAVOR ME VAN A VIOLAR!- gritaba Kyle zafándose del amarre de la pelinegra.

No te vamos a violar- Dijo la rubia- Mi nombre es Cloe.

Y el mío Da… digo Carol- Dijo la Damián que casi se le sale su nombre

¿Y qué me aran?- pregunto Kyle angustiado- Cloe tomo con fuerza el brazo de Kyle y le puso una pulsera con el logo de Wikipedia y también tenía era como un botón que la rubia apretó y salió ese holograma.

Te explicare- dijo la pelinegra- En este holograma que salió, deberás crearte un personaje que luego serás tú, debes quedar irreconocible, para poder estar en el juego que se trata de lo siguiente, primero esta es una guerra de las páginas más usadas de internet y tu estas representando Wikipedia, cuando aprietes el logo que está en tu pulsera te cambiaras a tu personaje, también puedes jugar siento tú mismo siempre y cuando lleves la pulsera, segundo, presta mucha atención en esto, yo escogí a las personas con más amigos en Facebook por lo Siguiente: La idea principal del juego es que el ultimo de todos los jugadores que se quede con amigos en Facebook gana y si te quedas con 0 pierdes, con cada herida que te hagan bajaron tus amigos de Facebook y si te matan pierdes automáticamente, pero solo morirás en el juego solo se desaparecerá tu pulsera y despertaras en tu cuarto, no te preocupes que no morirás para siempre, tercero, tienes que matar gente para tener más amigos en Facebook, entre más tiempo pase en el computador la persona que vas a matar, mejor porque así mas amigos en Facebook tendrás, la capacidad máxima es de 5000 pero yo les daré más, si se matan entre si también subirán los números de amigos.

Espera- Dijo Kyle- ¿tu esperas que yo mate gente para ganar en un juego que ni siquiera elegí meterme? ¿Y que gano yo con eso?

3 deseos- Dijo Cloe

El premio le gustó mucho a Kyle a sí que acepto.

Pero ten cuidado que ay más jugador allá afuera, asegúrate de que no vean tu pulsera y ahora créate tu personaje.

Kyle también decidió ser mujer, con el pelo rojo un tono más obscuro lacio un poco más debajo de lo hombros, y cambio el color de sus ojos a un verde más oscuro y un short de mezclilla, con una polera blanca que dejaba ver sus hombros y decía Wikipedia, y unos guantes negros estilo Lady gaga póker face.

Bueno yo no soy Kyle, mi nombre es Emily y- hizo una pausa- ¿ustedes también están jugando verdad?-Asintieron con la cabeza- ¿pero de que vale? Si saben quién soy yo me pueden matar y ya

No, nosotras solo estamos en el juego para divertirnos y no para ganar, debes descubrir quienes más están en el juego para alejarte de ellos y no te hagan daño- Le advirtió Carol.

Mark, creo que Mark está jugando, porque tú fuiste quien lo invito a bailar.

Eres inteligente Kyle, así que por eso te diré que el su personaje también decidió hacerlo mujer, pero no te diré ni una pista más- dicho esto la pelinegra se acercó y apretó la pulsera de Kyle para que se fuera el de nuevo y lo mando a donde se estaba realizando la fiesta.

**Bueno eso es todo, no quise poner como cada uno de los jugadores hacia su personaje por que iba a ser muy largo y latoso, pero más adelante irán conociendo a los demás jugadores y este capítulo me ayudo escribirlo una amiga mía que no le gusta el Yaoi pero si South park (no quiere que sea revelado su nombre a sí que se llamara Pepita hasta que la convenza para que diga su nombre) y es muy buena escribiendo historia de terror e historias gore así que me ayudara con los siguiente episodios, nos leemos pronto ¡bye!**


	3. Tu tambien juegas

Una chica de cabello café oscuro con rizos se encontraba escondiéndose en un callejón de la policía, estaba manchada de sangre ajena.

Maldición- Dijo en voz baja mientras escuchaba las sirenas de la policía acercándose en donde se encontraba ella, pero luego se dio cuenta que pasaron de largo. Estaba vestida con unas calzas apretadas arriba de la rodilla negra, una polera negra corta con unas espadas en su espalda (una de ellas manchadas en sangre) y una botas largar igual negras hasta más debajo de la rodilla.

Perfecto, los perdí- Dijo aliviada mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la perder y se agachaba hasta sentarse en el suelo.

Hola hermosa- Se asustó al sentir como 3 tipos la acorralaban- ¿Cuánto cobras?

No soy puta- Contesto ella intentando no mostrase nerviosa.

A sí que tendremos que hacerlo a la fuerza- Dijo uno de los tipos mientras sacaba una cinta y se la ponía en la boca, la levanto y la puso contra la pared tomándola de las muñecas, pero ella se zafó se quitó la sienta, saco una de sus espadas y le corto el cuello al atacante, los otros tres veían como agonizaba su amigo en su propia sangre, la chica los miro con odio y salieron corriendo mientras gritaban, ella solo rio y piso el estómago de su víctima haciendo que este escupiera sangre y muriera desangrado. Sacó su celular para ver cuantos amigos en Facebook había subido.

300, perfecto, se notaba que este se la pasaba viendo porno en internet, mejor me voy a reunir con Clore y Carol, según ellas me tienen una sorpresa y me dejo de halar sola en la calle- Dicho esto corrió a su moto que dejo unas cuadras más allá y partió donde Cloe y Carol (ósea donde Pip y Damián).

_Unos minutos después_

¿Cuánto rato más tendré que esperar aquí?- Dijo Emily (Ósea Kyle)

¿Cuándo te vas a dejar de preguntar eso?- Le dijo una rubia con el pelo tomado en una cola de caballo llamada Ross. (Que más tarde conocerán de ella)

Sean pacientes ya va a llegar- Dijo Cloe tratando de calmar al grupo de mujeres

_Flash Back_

_Carol- Dijo Cloe_

_¿Sí?-contesto la otra_

_Deberíamos hacer una junta con los demás jugadores, es que no los conozco a todos._

_¿Todos?, deberías decir "Todas", al final vi que en este juego estaban eligiendo ser mujeres a sí que convencí a todos los que iba explicándoles el juego que les convenía ser mujeres y me imaginó que será genial._

_Me da igual, me comunicaré con todos y les diré que no reunamos en esa panadería abandonada._

_Como sea, tendrás que hacerlo de otro teléfono, toma este es de mi papa- le extendió la mano con el teléfono a la rubia y esta empezó a llamar._

_Fin flash back_

Cloe y Carol intentaba calmarlas hasta que tocar la puerta trasera de la panadería

Ya llego- Dijo la Cloe Feliz y abrió.

Ho.. Wow, ¿Por qué estas llena de sangre?

Larga historia- Dijo la peli café

Ve y lávate un poco, mira que no das para nada una buena impresión- Le sugirió Carol, esta hizo caso y se fue a lavar y al rato volvió.

Pov Stan

Recuerdo que yo estaba en una fiesta y estaba media borracho y una chica de pelo rubia que llama Cloe me hablo sobre un juego que no entendí mucho pero al final lo hice y lo último que recuerdo fue que era mujer. Bueno, yo era una mujer rodeada de muchas mujeres, y no savia cual o cuantas de ella las veía todos los día eso me ponía nervioso, hace un rato mate a una persona que yo conocía, era muy bueno en el LOL a sí que imagine que pasaba muchas horas en el computador y estuve en lo correcto, cuando lo mate me subieron muchos los amigos en Facebook, pero antes de que lo matara llamo a la policía y eso me trajo problemas, luego escapando me pille a unos tipos que intentaron violarme pero mate a uno de ellos. Y ahora estaba aquí en esta panadería y tenía que inventar un nombre falso rápidamente.

Hola, bueno mi nombre es Andrea pero me pueden decir Andy si quieren- Dije un poco nerviosa perdón nervioso, como sea.

Hasta que por fin llegas, no sabes cuanto tuvimos que esperar hasta que llegaras- Me hablo una pelirroja que por ese comentario no me callo muy bien.

P-perdón es que tuve un pequeño incidente con la policía, pero está todo bien- Dije con una sonrisa sínica

Bueno ahora que llegaste- Hablo Carol- aremos algo para hacer esto más fácil, los juntaremos en grupos de a 3 para que esto sea más fácil, esto será hasta que quedo un jugador de cada grupo para luego hace que se enfrenten con otro ganador de otro equipo, también les daré equipos contrarios y quiero que por favor esto sea algo justo, permanezcan siempre con sus pulseras.

Ah y casis se nos olvida, miren- les mostro Cloe un pulsera estilo puño americano con un botón rojo, y le paso uno a cada una de ellas- Cuando aprieten estén este botón aparecerán en un campo de batalla, pero no piensen que será así como en donde ay todo tipo de seguridad y mucha gente mirando, no a si no, puede ser un cementerio, un campo, a la orilla de un lago y ay deberán matarse herirse no sé, pero deberán quitarse amigos en Facebook.

¿Y cómo?- Preguntó Emily

Con las manos, bueno no, pero si

No entiendo- Dije desconcertado

Que tendrán que usar las manos, joder usen la lógica.

Deja que yo les explico mejor- Dijo Claudia- Si se quieren quitar amigos en Facebook deberán hacer daño, ¿entendieron?, ¿o ay que explicarles con manzanitas?

Si- Dijimos todas

Bueno, el primer grupo es: RedTube, Wikipedia y Tweeter- El tercero era yo

¡QUE BIEN!- Dijo una rubia con el pelo semi-ondulado, ¿Qué acaso ser rubio está de moda?- ¡SEREMOS MUY BUENAS AMIGAS!

Y sus contrincantes son: MySpace, Hi5 y Chatroulette

¡Qué bien!- Hablo unas de nuestras contrincantes, tenía el pelo como yo pero café claro y ojos color miel, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Si, muy bien- Me imagino que la que hablo fue Hi5 por que en su pulsera decía Hi5, bueno era lógico que era ella, tenía los ojos azules, el pelo negro largo lacio, muy lacio pero lo que dijo me sonó como a sarcasmo.

¿Bueno y que esperan?- Dijo Carol- vallan a conseguir amigos

Luego de eso fuimos a unos baños y como ya eran como la 01:45 de la mañana no había nadie.

Bien- Dijo Emily- Es mejor que busquemos en los cibercafés y…-fue interrumpido por la rubia.

Yo digo mejor que lo seduzcamos por internet para conseguirnos su dirección y todo eso y luego vamos a su casa y ¡BAM! Los matamos, y así nos aseguramos que pasen mucho tiempo en internet, porque no nos vale de nada que pasen pocas horas.

Igual piensas- Le dije- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

Fin Stan Pov

Kenny Pov

¿Me pregunto mi nombre?, ¿y ahora que ago? Si no hubiera ido a esa estúpida fiesta no estaría así, recuerde que luego de tener sexo por ahí me sedujo Carol y ahora soy esto, aunque admito que tener clítoris no es tan malo, pero en lo que estaba, debo tener un nombre rápido.

Kelly, si así me llamo- Recordé el nombre de mi Ex novia cuando tenía 8 años.

Muy bien- me dijo Andrea

Tengo una idea-Volvió a hablar Andrea- Miren nuestro punto de encuentro puede ser un motel abandonado a las afueras de south park, yo puedo averiguar quiénes en south park pasen más horas sentados frentes a la computadoras, averiguó su dirección y vamos por él.

Buena idea, excepto por la parte en que haces todo tu- Le dijo Emily, sea veía muy enojada.

Bueno, nos turnamos- le contesto

Ya bueno no peleemos- Les dije porque ya el ambiente se estaba poniendo muy tenso.

Tienes razón es mejor que sigamos por esta vez el plan de Andy

Fuimos al lugar donde nos dijo Andy, no era lo mejor del mundo pero estaba bien.

¿Y qué les parece?- Nos preguntó Andy

Si me llega a picar una araña- Le dijo Emily a Andy mientras se le acercaba violentamente- me pagaras el hospital.

¡ERES INSOPORTABLE EMILY POR DIOS!- ya estaban a punto de golpearse, pero las detuve.

Ya chicas calma, mejor pongamos el plan en acción-Les dije para que se calmaran, ya estaban echando humo por la cabeza, pero eso me hizo pensar que eran Kyle y Cartman.

Muy bien, pero más le vale a Andy que su plan funcione, no quiero problemas con la policía.

Bueno chicas ya me están hartando, así que mejor mañana a esta hora más o menos seguimos porque así como van ya se van a matar ustedes dos- Ya me estaban hartando, y no quiero que esto falle porque me gustaría ganar y no quiero tener problemas con la policía.

Bien mañanas nos vemos- Me dijeron las dos.

Fin Kenny Pov

Stan Pov

Llegue a mi casa y apreté el botón de la pulsera que tenía el pajarito de Tweeter y volví a la normalidad, con la esperanza de que mis pares no se hayan dado cuenta de que no estaba y mi esperanzas eran ciertas, todos estaban durmiendo así que me fui a acostar sin fijarme en la hora.

_A la mañana siguiente_

Stan cariño abre la puerta, ya son las 03:00 de la tarde y Wendy te vino a ver- Me dijo mi mama, pero la verdad es que me hice el dormido, tenía sueño llegue muy tarde anoche, y volvieron a tocar la puerta a sí que fue a abrir la puerta echo mierda.

Hola- me dijo Wendy y me abraso pero no le correspondí, pero note algo en su brazo y lo tome.

¿Qué es esto?, e-espera t-tu ¡TU IGUAL!- Tenia una pulserita con la Y de Yahoo

¿Igual que?- Me dijo con cara de no saber de qué le estaba hablando

Que igual estas en el juego de… mierda- La había cagado, ahora ella savia que yo también juagaba- Eh, nada sabes no me siento bien mejor vete- La saque de mi habitación y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Iba a apretar mi pulsera pero de repente me salió un holograma de Carol.

_Em hola, se nos olvidó decirles algo ayer, entre más amigos en Facebook más poderoso eres, ósea que las heridas que agás quitan más amigos, Bueno eso es todo, ¡ADIOS!_

Ignore eso, porque la verdad no quería hacerle daño a nadie pero quería tener esos 3 deseos. Decidí enviarle un mensaje a Kyle.

_Hola vamos al cine hoy? :) _

_Lo siento no puedo, tengo hora al ginecólogo porque tengo mucha arena en mi vagina_

_COMO?_

_Perdón ese fue Cartman que se metió en mi teléfono, vino a convencerme de ir al ginecólogo :( y si, si quiero_

_A las 04:00 paso por ti_

_Bueno adiós, que te violen camino a mi casa_

_.l._

Me fui a bañar, me vestí y empecé a ver tele hasta que dieran las 04:00

Fin Stan Pov

Butters Pov

Decidí aceptar el juego para poder desquitar todo el enojo que ciento, porque en el colegio solo me utilizan y siempre me han utilizado, especialmente el gordo de mierda de Cartman. Si yo llegara a enterarme que esta en este juego, aria que perdiera matándolo de la forma más cruel posible. A mí me toco Facebook y de todos soy el que menos amigos tiene en esta página, espero que no me castiguen por eso. Me toco ser equipo de Hotmail y Yahoo. Una se llama Fernanda que es Yahoo y la otra Camila que es Hotmail. Ahora mismo estoy a punto de acostarme (obviamente estaba con mi personaje) con un Gaymer que conocí por Facebook en la mañana, ahora son las 02:30

Deberías concentrarte más en las chicas que a esos estúpidos videojuegos-Le dije al oído seductivamente, lo único que hacía era mirarme los senos y eso me hacía sentir incomodo, me gustaría que Kenny estuviera en su lugar. Sí, creo que me siento atraído a él hace mucho tiempo y pienso encantarlo con mi personaje, aria lo que fuera por tener una noche con él.

N-nunca lo eh tenido en m-men-te- Me dijo nervioso, me senté en sus piernas y…

Idiota- Le dijo mientras le clavaba un cuchillo en su espalda y luego en su cuello. Empezó a vomitar sangre y un gran chorro salía en donde lo había herido, creo que me decía insultos, pero no se entendían y eran inaudibles.

Luego fui a mi casa sin que nadie me viera, me por el cementerio para que no me viera nadie, ya que con el pasar de los años South park se izó más grande eh asieron otro cementerio a 5 cuadras de mi casa.

Mis padres no estaban así que no deje mi personaje. Me bañe me vestí y fui a cumplir mi objetivo: A conquistar a Kenny.

Fin Butters Pov

_03:30 pm, casa de Kyle_

Kyle Pov

¡MIERDA!, me quede dormido después de por fin echar a Cartman de mi casa y olvide por completo que tenía una cit… perdonar que iría al cine con Stan.

A sí que me bañe muy rápido, me puse lo primero que encontré, que fueron unos jeans medio apretados y una polera blanca y como hacia un poco de frio mi chaqueta de siempre. Me seque el pelo y me lo alisé un poco, es que lo tengo un poco rizado y odio eso. Vi la hora y solo faltaban 5 minutos, pero luego me acorde que Stan siempre llega un poco tarde así que me senté en la cocina y me comí una manzana y tocaron el timbre.

Llegaste más rápido de lo que esperaba- Le dije Stan dándole una mordida a mi manzana.

Sí, es que esta vez no me quede dormido, ¿Dame?- Me pidió un pedazo de mi manzana y yo le di una última mordida y se me acabo.

Lo siento se me acabo, ¿quiere pasar o nos vamos ahora?

Vámonos- me tomo del brazo para salir tan rápido y paro en seco

¿Y esta pulsera?- Mierda, y ahora que le digo

S-si es de mi mama, e-es qué se rompió un p-poco y la tengo yo para que no me castigue por romperla

¿Seguro?- Me estaba poniendo nervioso

Si va…- No termine lo que iba a decir por qué me tapo la boca con su mano.

Kyle- Me miro serio- no te puedo mentir, tengo una parecida

¿ANDREA?- Asintió con la cabeza

Bueno y yo soy Emily, que bien que hallamos quedado en el mismo equipó.

Si, espera- Estaba sonando su teléfono contesto y me hizo un gesto con la mano para caminar. Espere a que cortara

¿Quién era?- Le pregunte

Kenny, es que se va a venir a alojar a mi cama porque su mama está muy refriada y va tener que estar aislada en su cuarto

Entiendo, ¿el no estará jugando?

Abra que preguntarle, ¿Oye?

¿Qué?- Me miraba como si estuviera insinuando algo

Y si en vez de ir al cine, jugamos

Igual piensas- Le dije con una sonrisa

Ven vamos donde Kenny- Me tomo de la mano para que me apurara y amo cuando hace eso así que me sonrojé

Fin Kyle Pov

Kenny Pov

Salí de mi casa para comprar una bebida y camino a la tienda me encontré con una chica que estaba B-U-E-N-A

Hola- Me saludo seductoramente y me guiño el ojo

Hola dulzura- Le dije acercándome a ella- Nunca te había vito por aquí

Si es que no soy de aquí, pero la gente en este lugar es muy linda, como tú

¿Eres una prostituta verdad?- Le pregunte por que no quería llegar a mi casa con ella y cuando estemos apunto me diga que es puta, no otra vez ya me paso.

N-no es que siempre te veía pasar por aquí y siempre tenía miedo de saludarte

O perdón, ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

B-bueno- Y nos fuimos directo a mi casa, ay comenzamos a besarnos hasta que paro.

Kenny, no te voy a mentir- De repente tomo algo en su mano y era una pulsera con la F de Facebook, con razón se me hacía concia. Y apretó el botoncito, era Butters

M-me gustas, y tenía miedo de decírtelo así como estoy ahora por eso use a mi personaje, es que tu no entenderás- Estaba a punto de llorar

Yo también juego, pero eso hablémoslo después- Lo tome por la cintura y lo bese

Tú igual me gustas, pero ojala no nos llevemos mal por este estúpido juego que nos hemos metido

Rio y fuimos a la habitación de mis padres ya que mi cuarto estaba contaminado por mi mama y ella estaba en el hospital con mis hermanos y mi papa.

Fin Kenny Pov

**Bueno ahora subiré un capitulo cad semana, la verdad no sé pero me demorare porque entrare a clases, pero les prometo una sorpresa el siguiente capítulo. ¡CHAO!**


	4. Aviso importante

Hola, bueno esto no es un capituló es solo un aviso, y no eh podido seguir por que me cambie de colegio y empecé a sufrir de abuso escolar y he estado muy mal el mes de marzo y abril, me separe de mis amigos cambiándome de colegio y estoy sufriendo mucho, hace poco me golpearon eh ice una denuncia a la policía y todo se está arreglando, ahora me van a cambiar a mi anterior colegio y todo mis amigos me están apoyando a sí que hasta no poder subir mi auto estima no subiré nada más, ojala me entiendan ;)


End file.
